Angel or Devil?
by DraculasLover
Summary: Dumbledore announces to all the Hogwarts students that they'll perform the musical, The Phantom of the Opera. It all begins with the cast list...and now, Hogwarts will never be the same ever again. Story written by DraculasLover and SpeedDemon315.
1. Chapter 1: Skirmish on the Hogwarts Expr

Angel or Devil?

Hello everyone! This story was written by my best friend, Darian (aka SpeedDemon315), and me. This is the first fanfic to be posted on my site. We hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: We do NOT own any of these characters!

Chapter 1: Skirmish on the Hogwarts Express

"Hurry up you two, we're going to miss the train!" shouted Hermione to Ron and Harry, her two best friends, "At this rate, the train will be halfway to Hogwarts by the time you guys even get to the platform!"

"Oh c'mon Hermione, it's only 10:45!" whined Ron. Hermione whirled around to face him.

"So? It would be better if we get there earlier so we don't have a panic about missing the train. Plus, with you, Ronald, you probably left something behind," she snapped at him. Hermione turned on her heels and headed toward an entrance to the Hogwarts Express.

"Geez, what's her problem?" asked Ron, a little stung by her retort.

"C'mon Ron, I want to get a good seat," said Harry, grabbing the arm of his friend and pulling him along, "I don't want to keep Hermione waiting."

After wandering throughout the train, Harry and Ron eventually found Hermione in a compartment with Ginny, Neville, and Luna.

"Finally made it on the train?" remarked Hermione as they sat down beside her.

Giving Hermione a scathing glare, Ron directed all his attention onto Harry and began talking about quidditch, something that Hermione could never really care about and discuss with them.

Sighing, Hermione opened up a book from her bag and began reading. She was soon oblivious to her surroundings and she and the book were the only things that existed.

No sooner had they gotten comfortable than their compartment door opened and there stood their archenemy, Draco Malfoy, and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, well," Draco sneered at the six companions, "Look at what we have here: Potty, Mudblood, the Weasels, Loony, and Longbottom sitting all cozy together."

"What do you want, Malfoy?" asked Harry coldly. Ron clutched his fists on his knees, resisting the urge to lash out at Draco. Hermione still had her nose buried in her book. Draco glowered her way, determined to make Hermione look up and face him. Hardly knowing what he was doing, Draco leaned over to her and tilted her chin upward with his hand. His icy blue eyes met her mouse brown eyes and her cheeks burned scarlet under his touch.

_Mmm, Draco…_ Hermione thought, _Wait a minute, this is Draco Malfoy!_ She slapped his hand away and pulled out her wand.

"Don't you EVER touch me again, Malfoy," Hermione said fiercely, "or I'll curse you into oblivion!" She spotted menace in his eyes, but he just smirked down at her. He turned and strode out of the compartment, Crabbe and Goyle following him obediently like puppies following their master at his heels.

Thoughts raced through Hermione's mind, _I can't like Draco Malfoy…can I?_ She pushed the thoughts away and buried herself back in her book for the rest of the train ride.


	2. Chapter 2: We're Going To Do WHAT? !

Angel or Devil?

Chapter 2: We're Going to Do WHAT?

SpeedDemon315 here. My friend, DraculasLover, and I would like to thank all those people who reviewed. As for the little missy who flamed us and said stuff that had no relation to our story...well, lets just say we took care of that :grins:.

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter or The Phantom of the Opera. Except the merchandise we bought.**

The night seemed to pass faster than usual. Before they knew it, they were finished with the marvelous feast and Dumbledore stood up.

"This year, something very special will take place here at Hogwarts. We shall be performing a play at the end of the year. The play shall be a Muggle musical, "The Phantom of the Opera", which happens to be a personal favorite of mine. All students and teachers are welcomed to the audition. Auditions will be held here in the Great Hall Friday of next week. You be asked to sing a song and read and act out a few lines, so it would be prudent to come prepared. Now, it is time for bed. Prefects, please lead you houses to their common rooms. Goodnight everyone!"

At first, no one really began scrambling out of the Great Hall Doors to get to their common rooms quickly; they just stared dumbstruck at Dumbledore like he was mad. First of all, no one-except Hermione-had even _heard_ of the musical "The Phantom of the Opera"! It would seem that the library would be swamped for the next couple of days.

Finally, the prefects snapped out the trance of shock and started rounding up all the students in their houses. Hogwarts would never be the same again.

**Harry's POV**

_We're doing WHAT! _

That was the very first thing that popped into Harry's head after Dumbledore had finished. Out of all his speeches he had heard from him. This one topped it all, for being the craziest and weirdest one.

Harry scrambled to get up when everyone else in Gryffindor quickly got up from the table and began filing out with the other houses. He made his way through the crowd, hoping to find Hermione and Ron. His eye caught a flash of bouncing copper fire and smiling, he turned his head to see Ron also making his way toward him.

"Hey, mate," said Ron.

"Your hair is like a beacon, Ron," Harry teased him and Ron mumbled about something shaving off his hair and Harry commented that by saying his head would like an egg. They gave each other a few whacks before Ron had to help Hermione out with prefect duty leaving Harry by himself and his thoughts. His mind wondered to Dumbledore's speech and "The Phantom of the Opera". It seemed silly really, all the Hogwarts students trying out for musical, why the only people he knew who could sing would be the Hogwarts chorus and he barely knew any of them!

"What is Dumbledore up to?" muttered Harry, shaking his head, "I wonder if this musical will really be a hit." Just imagining some of the people he knew trying to sing cracked a grin in Harry. As long as the Fat Lady wouldn't hear of it and tried to audition, he was alright with whatever the musical might bring. Perhaps the play wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Ron's POV**

_Has he gone mental? _

That question repeated itself over and over again in Ron's head. Ron was never reader, much less a musical guy who liked opera music. In fact, he didn't knew those types existed. All Ron was interested in was Quidditch and getting past school. He got up with the rest of his fellow Gryffindors and headed to their common room. At the corner of his eye he saw Harry making his way through to crowd to get to him. Ron shoved and squeezed past several Gryffindors before reaching Harry.

"Your hair is like a beacon, Ron," his friend teased him and he flushed a pale pink.

"Maybe I should shave my head and then I won't be a beacon," he mumbled but Harry overheard it anyways.

"You'll look like an egg, Ron. Don't go for it, George and Fred will be howling and laughing at you for months to come." he pointed out to him and he grunted back in response. Noticing Hermione rounding up the first-years, he suddenly realized his prefect job. Bidding Harry good-bye, Ron rushed up to Hermione and helped her gather up the rest of the first years. He didn't think about the play much until he was in bed and half asleep.

**Hermione's POV**

_Oh my god this will be so awesome! _Hermione thought excitedly. _I've always loved The Phantom of the Opera! I'm so trying out for Christine; she is my all-time favorite character. _

Hermione saw Harry and Ron talking over at the other side of the common room. She started to go toward them, but suddenly she stopped. She always felt nervous when she when she was around Ron; she had a crush on him since first year.

"Oh Ron, if only you knew how much I love you," Hermione said softly to herself, "you're the only guy I've ever truly loved…" She trailed off, thinking about what happened on the train. _Or are you? Could I love…no I couldn't, never, not in a million years. _Hermione, while deep in thought, gathered up the rest of the first years. She didn't even notice Ron, who had come to help her with the first years, staring at her like she was a goddess.

**Draco's POV**

"What the fuck does Dumbledore think he's doing?" said Draco Malfoy angrily to his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, and his girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson, "putting on a Muggle musical, it's despicable!"

"Oh Drakie," Pansy crooned, "Why don't you try out for the part of the Phantom? You have the loveliest singing voice."

"Pansy are you a true Slytherin or not? Our parents would be very pissed if they found out you support the Muggles." Draco gave her a disgusting look. He and Pansy were engaged; their parents had arranged for them to be married. Ever since she had heard the news, she had been hanging annoyingly on his arm every second of every day. Draco wasn't very happy about it though. He hated that ugly pug-faced, annoying little bitch. He had tried to persuade his parents to call off the wedding, but his father had punished him dearly when he had asked.

"No Drakie, please don't tell. I'll do anything you ask, just please don't tell!"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that you ugly slut! Now get out of my sight before I make your face break out in acne, it might even help you look better." Pansy burst into tears and ran down the corridor. _Good riddance_ Draco thought. He entered the Slytherin common room not wasting any more of this time thinking about _The Phantom of the Opera_.


	3. Chapter 3: Auditions

Chapter 3: Auditions

Greetings to you all! Sorry it took so long SpeedDemon315 and I have been swamped with school things. Please forgiveus and don't chase after us witch torches and pitchforks! Enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the charcters or ideas from Harry Potter and Phantom of the Opera**

Days passed by and all Hogwarts students could talk rapidly about was the musical and who would attend the auditions.

"I bet Hermione Granger will get the role of Christine or maybe Meg. She definitely has the sweet personality of both girls and has talent." said a Gryffindor.

"Nah, Cho-Chang has it in the bag. She has the style to play Christine." argued a Ravenclaw.

"Pfft! You two are sooo wrong! It's Pansy who will top that crybaby Cho and that Mudblood Granger without even lifting her pinky. She just doesn't posses raw talent, but skill as well." sneered a Slytherin.

Later that day in Care of Magical Creatures class, Draco overheard the Golden Trio talking about the musical. He decided to do a bit of eavesdropping.

"Oh my God," Hermione gushed, "I can't wait for tonight. I hope I get the part of Christine. I wonder who will be the Phantom and Raoul. Are you guys going to audition?"

"I don't think so Hermione," Ron said, "music really isn't my thing…"

"Oh come on Ron!" Hermione begged desperately, "I would really like it if you at least tried…" She gave him the puppy dog pout.

"Hermione you have to stop using that. It doesn't work on me anymore."

She glared at him and turned away in a huff, "What about you Harry? Are you going to audition? You have such a lovely singing voice."

Harry thought for a moment, "I was considering trying out for the Phantom."

Hermione threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Oh thank you, Harry! I knew you wouldn't let me down!"

Draco felt jealousy rise in his chest for some reason. He didn't exactly know why, but at that moment he decided to audition for the part of the Phantom in The Phantom of the Opera.

The big day arrived when Friday came rolling in and all lessons were cancelled. Every student, from Gryffindor to Slytherin, attended the auditions for "The Phantom of the Opera."

"Alright," began Dumbledore, "for those who want to audition for The Phantom, please step forward and we'll hand you the script to sing and act from." Almost every boy stepped forward. Dumbledore sighed, "This may take a while."

The same thing happened for Christine and Raoul. Many people were auditioning for more than one part; they were all hoping to get a good part in the end. After many long and tiring hours, the auditions ended and everyone went up to bed, eagerly awaiting the posting of the cast list the next morning.

**Later That Night**

Dumbledore rubbed his temples together and scanned through piles and piles of parchments that contained notes about everyone who auditioned. From listening to every student act and sing to scratching down notes about their performance, Dumbledore's ears, fingers, and brain were very sore and throbbed painfully.

"Being a director of musical isn't easy, but it's fun once the difficult tasks are out of the way," he murmured to himself and dug out a fresh piece of parchment paper. Dipping his exotic peacock quill into the inkpot, he gracefully wrote _The Phantom-_ and stopped at that. He put the feather by his mouth in a thoughtful expression and his mind whirled about, thinking about who would be worthy enough to play The Phantom, one of the most crucial parts in "The Phantom of the Opera". Dumbledore went back to his notes and took out the ones he had written for the boys who audition for The Phantom. Seeing the amount he would have to go through to find the right boy made Dumbledore wish he had twenty heads and arms.

"Time to look at the first one," mumbled the Headmaster and began reading the notes on the first boy. The first boy was Ron, but Dumbledore didn't spend too much time on him because one: he kept on turning red and messed up on his lines, two: he couldn't sing correctly, and three: he just couldn't act.

"He can be an extra," concluded Dumbledore and wrote EXTRA on Ron's sheet. "Next one."

The other ones weren't that much different to Ron's, some did worse or a little bit better, and others were good and one thing, but awful on the other thing. Dumbledore gave himself a mental note that he'll be having a lot of extras in this play. He was halfway through the pile and ready to accio a butterbeer when one paper closer to the end slipped out and floated gently to the floor. Sighing in exasperation, Dumbledore picked it up and his eyes stopped cold at the name written at the top: _Draco._

_Hmmmmm…I wonder what Mr. Malfoy has to offer._ So he read the notes. There were plenty of notes on him, mostly positive ones. His voice, his movement, his acting, his projection, and anything else that had caught his eye beforehand were all there on the parchment paper. After finishing it, Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and stared at Draco's notes and Harry's notes, the one he was about read. Reading them both brought back that particular event of the audition and Dumbledore couldn't understand why he completely forgot about it.

_Flashback_

_Everyone clapped for Harry after he finished singing a few lines from _"The Mirror (Angel of Music)"_ and recited and acted out a couple lines. He was great, everyone could tell and many of the Gryffindors thought Dumbledore should just hand him the Phantom part for his superb audition. _

_As Harry left the stage, Draco came out of nowhere and walked so close to him and purposely bumped Harry's shoulder with his own. Harry turned his head to glare at Draco but he just smirked, his eyes saying, "This is how you do it." _

_Draco stepped up onto the platform and a hush fell over the crowd and went right back to noise. The Slytherins were cheering, but all the others laughed and wonder what was Draco doing up there, auditioning for The Phantom. It was no point, after seeing Harry work wonders, they all knew who the winner was. During all the utter chaos and noise level, Draco remain cool and clam, his pale, ice-cold blue eyes and his face betrayed no emotion even when he smiled to the Slytherins for the encouraging words and ignored all the taunts and jokes directed on him. It was time for him to show them all, to show them what he could do and prove not only to them, his father, but himself that he wasn't useless and he could beat Harry. He narrowed his eyes on Dumbledore and walked up to him and the Headmaster handed him the script and two song sheets._

"_Sing the high-lighted parts from the song _"Music of the Night"_ and_ "The Phantom of the Opera"._ Then recite the high-lighted lines from this scene." instructed Dumbledore, flipping the pages to the right page. "Good luck." Draco took the sheets without replying and waited for the signal from Dumbledore to tell him to sing _"The Phantom of the Opera". _When the whole school finally quieted down, all were eager to see how Draco's audition would go. Dumbledore nodded at him for him to go and Draco opened his mouth to say the first words. _

"Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet."_ He could hear music in the background and he continued._

"And though you turn from me to glance behind. The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind."_ He made sure his words sounded dark, seductive, just like the Phantom's voice was suppose to sound like. The music ended and Draco went to _"Music of the Night" _and began to sing again. _

"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses." _He paused and waited for the next moment to begin singing again. He continued with the next two lines and switched to acting and saying the lines. He poured everything he had and learned into those lines, using them to make him feel like The Phantom. He acted his pain, his love, his rage, and his loneliness, and when he was done, he caught glimpses of teary eyes from female students and teachers who dabbed their eyes with a handkerchief. Pride swelled inside of Draco, for he knew Harry didn't cause this much of a wave of emotion to them, he just got them in awe. He got them into sympathy and shedding tears for the Phantom, which was what he intended to do. Draco handed back the script and music sheets to Dumbledore and strolled off the stage, feeling like he could carry the world. What made it more interesting was when Draco turned to scan the crowd to see the expression on Harry's face his eyes noticed Hermione. He stood frozen in disbelief at the dazed and dreamy expression, her eyes filled up with amazement and bewitchment. It looked like he had enchanted her, just like The Phantom did to Christine. Draco didn't know whether to smirk or look disgusted, he just kept staring at her until he felt a hand grasp his shoulder and whirled him around._

"_Congrats, Draco," said Pansy and he forced a believable smile on his face, angry that she had broke off his gaze at Hermione. When he glanced back behind him, Hermione wasn't there. _

_End of Flashback_

Dumbledore smiled to himself at that memory; what an audition that was. Draco could put everybody in a trance with that voice of his.

"It looks like I found our Phantom…and Raoul," he said out loud, looking at notes of Harry and Draco. "This should be quite interesting." He chuckled of what would happen tomorrow and how fate would be fickle for them.

"That is the job of a director, to bring everyone together. They'll thank me one day." He signed more parts a lot quicker and with more enthusiasm, for a sneaky idea popped into his head and he plotted it out while he assigned parts. He couldn't wait to start practicing the play!

**That Night In The Gryffindor Girl's Dormitories**

That night, Hermione lay in bed staring at the canopy above. She couldn't sleep. Part of it was because she was anxious for the cast list to be posted, but she also didn't understand what happened to her when Draco sang. She felt as if she was in some magical trance. _Why does he do this to me?_ She thought. _Why does he have to torture me so? _She rolled over and tried to fall asleep, which she did eventually accomplish. Although, it was a restless sleep full of dreams about Draco and the play.


	4. Chapter 4: The Results

Chapter 4: The Results

**Disclaimer: **We do not, we repeat, we do not own Harry Potter or its characters. So no suing allowed!

Hermione woke up very early the next morning and did her usual morning routine, but she was very careful not to wake her roommates. She crept down the stairs, through the common room, and out the portrait hole. Once she was out, she practically ran to the Great Hall where the cast list would be posted, only to find a horde of students already there. Hermione sighed and fought her way through the crowd until she reached the list. She read the list over and over again, not believing her eyes.

**The Phantom of the Opera Cast**

The Phantom – Draco Malfoy

Christine – Hermione Granger

Raoul – Harry Potter

Madame Giry – Professor McGonagall

André – Fred Weasely

Firmin – George Weasely

Buquet – Argus Filch

Carlotta – Pansy Parkinson

Piangi – Vincent Crabbe

Reyer – Professor Binns

Meg Giry – Ginny Weasely

Lefevre – Oliver Wood

Carlotta's Maid – Cho Chang

Carlotta's Wigmaker – Lee Jordan

Carlotta's Seamstress – Susan Bones

Passarino – Gregory Goyle

Auctioneer – Neville Longbottom

Porter – Seamus Finnigan

Nun/Nurse – Madame Pomfrey

Chauffer – Dean Thomas

Christine's Father – Remus Lupin

Young Phantom – Theodore Nott

Young Christine – Rose Zeller

Young Madame Giry – Katie Bell

Ballet Tarts – Parvati Patil and Padma Patil

Principal Male Dancer – Neville Longbottom

Fops – Peeves the Poltergeist, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, Fat Friar, and Bloody

Baron

Extras – Hannah Abbot, Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Lavender Brown, Millicent Bulstrode, Michael Corner, Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Marcus Flint, Professor Flitwick, Angelina Johnson, Luna Lovegood, Morag MacDougal, Ernie MacMillan, Moaning Myrtle, Alicia Spinnet, Professor Sprout, Professor Trelawny, Professor Vector, Percy Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and Blaise Zambini.

Director – Albus Dumbledore

Music Director – Severus Snape

Props and Scenery – Rubeus Hagrid

Costumes – Madame Malkin

**Rehearsals start this Tuesday at 7 o'clock sharp.**

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a gasp. She checked the list numerous times, to make she was reading it correctly. After several times of rereading it, Hermione felt joy wash over her, she would play Christine and Harry would play Raoul. However, when she remembered that Draco would play The Phantom, a sickening feeling became lodged in her gut. It was that something that you only feel when someone you despise more than the worst and evilest man ever to live has just been handed a enormous and powerful role. Worst of all, Hermione had read the play and the book, seen the musical and the movie and she knew there were some heated passions between Christine and The Phantom. Hermione couldn't help it but to imagined Draco's fingers slithering across and caressing her body, his face in her hair, his breath blowing gently and softly while whispering wicked, wonderful, dark things in her ear, and….

_Cut it out! What's wrong with YOU!_ her mind screamed out, breaking Hermione's focus on her thoughts about Draco immediately. After resisting the urge to go and bang her head against a wall or table like a house elf, Hermione cursed silently to herself for thinking such awful things.

_This is Draco Malfoy, Hermione,_ she scolded herself, _a pompous and arrogant snob, who thinks all should bow down to his "greatness and wealth" and has not an ounce of valor in him whatsoever. He is a cowardly devil, nothing more. He is no angel. Just a devil. Just a devil to be wary of. _

She was about to exit the Great Hall when she bumped right into none other than Draco.

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood!" he spat at her and Hermione shoved him aside.

"Why don't you, cretin!" she retorted and stormed off. Draco shook his head and headed inside the Great Hall to the mob of Hogwarts students were crowding all over the cast list. Just as soon he approached the mass, blending colors of green, red, blue, and yellow, Pansy burst out of the crowd and instantly fell into his arms.

"I didn't make it! I didn't get Christine!" she sobbed dramatically and Draco held his temper in check. He forgot how much he despised it when she did this. He thought her face and clingy attitude was enough, now she was trying to gain some sympathy from him. Perfect, just perfect.

"That's awful, Pansy," he answered sarcastically but Pansy didn't notice it, "Did you get a part at least?" He actually wasn't surprised that she didn't get Christine, her voice was sort of good, but it didn't match the way Christine should sound like.

"Yeah, I got Carlotta. It's not a major part, but it's better than being an extra. Come see what you got!" Pansy said brightly, yanking his arm and dragging him through the thickness of the kids, "I can't wait to see what you got!"

_Didn't you check?_ thought Draco moodily and patiently waited until he and Pansy came to the cast list. Draco looked up for the word _The Phantom _and went over to the right and nearly let loose a howl of glee. He had triumphed over Potter and earned himself the biggest part in the play. Pride and arrogance fluttered throughout his body and his chest was ready to burst open with joy.

"Oh Draco, you got the Phantom! I'm so proud of you!" squealed Pansy and she jumped up on him and squeezed him tightly that Draco was almost tempted to shove her off. Ignoring what she was doing right now, Draco scanned down and turned his eyes to see who would play Christine. His heart skipped a beat when he read the words: _Hermione Granger._

"_Hermione_ is Christine! What was Dumbledore thinking when he handed that overgrown, hideous Mudblood that part! Christine is _supposed _to be beautiful, not revolting with a bush for hair!" Pansy exclaimed scathingly. Now Draco really wished she would just die, for a raging, fiery, hellish wave washed over him at the insults Pansy threw at Hermione and composed himself not to lash out at her in front of dozens of Hogwarts students.

"You, Pansy, shouldn't be talking. Granger unsurprisingly can sing better than you." he retorted to Pansy and spun on his heels and left the Great Hall, leaving her in utter surprise and confusion.

_

* * *

What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I just feel...so enraged by Pansy when she insulted Granger like that? I couldn't be…. No that's impossible! That Mudblood is nothing put annoying, overly bushy hair, know-it-all witch who is only prettier than Pansy and Millicent._

Draco was furiously walking through out the hallways of Hogwarts, trying his best to clear his mind of his actions. As he walked, he looked at his feet. He wasn't watching where he was going and he walked straight into somebody, knocking them to the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you little," he stopped short. There on the ground in front of him was Hermione, who was currently gathering her books together.

"Granger," said Draco shortly. Hermione looked up.

"Malfoy," she replied, "what are you doing here?"

"That's none of your bloody business. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't.

"Then why did you ask?"

Draco simply looked at her and sighed, "I…um…I…" He sighed again, "Oh I don't have time for this. Get out of my way, Mudblood" He strode past her brushing her shoulder slightly. Hermione watched him walk away from her, then turned and headed to the library. She buried herself in a corner and started to cry. She didn't know exactly why; usually Draco never got to her. She cried herself asleep. Unfortunately, it was again a restless sleep full of dreams and nightmares. She dreamed of Draco being her angel, but then turning into a monster, her devil. In the distance she heard voices and she awoke only to find that the voices she heard were just behind the bookshelf that was in front of her.

"So what did you think about the cast list, Harry?"

"Ron, do you have to keep asking me that? You know what my answer is." Hermione frowned. _Why are they talking in secret? I know it would be ok for them to talk about this with me. It's not like there's some big huge secret or something like that. _Hermione broke out of her train of thought when she heard Ron laugh.

"I know. I know. I can't help myself Harry. It's your dream come true!" Hermione was a little surprised. _Performing in a musical is his dream?_ Hermione heard Harry sigh.

"If only she could see how much I love her." Hermione stifled a gasp. _Who doesn't see how much he loves her?_

"She will see, mate. When you're up on stage performing together, she will see."

"You're right. I can express my love for Hermione through Raoul. Come on, it's getting late. We should head back to our dormitory." Harry and Ron left, leaving Hermione in shock. _Harry loves me! _She panicked and lost her balance. As she fell backward, her head hit a table. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was a pair of black shoes running toward her.

_

* * *

Ah, peace at last. Free from Pansy and the other Slytherins. Now I know way Granger hangs around this library so often. Draco flipped through __Qualities and Characteristics of the Undead_ and slipped it back on the shelf. He was about to leave that section of the library where he heard two familiar voices, two voices he grown to loathe on his first day at Hogwarts.Draco flipped through and slipped it back on the shelf. He was about to leave that section of the library where he heard two familiar voices, two voices he grown to loathe on his first day at Hogwarts. 

"I can't believe Draco got the Phantom…doesn't seem right…." Ron's voice drawled out and Draco silently and smoothly ducked behind a bookcase, straining his ears to listen more of their conversation.

"Yeah, I know…I got Raoul….so it's okay…." answered Harry simply. They walked closer to the bookshelf Draco was hiding behind and their conversation became clear as crystal.

"So what did you think about the cast list, Harry?"

"Ron, do you have to keep asking me that? You know what my answer is."

"I know. I know. I can't help myself Harry. It's your dream come true!"

_What the hell! What does Weasel mean! 'Dream come true'?_

"If only she could see how much I love her." Draco inched closer to make sure he heard correctly, not wanting to miss what would be said next. _This should be interesting. It appears I hit the jackpot._

"She will see, mate. When you're up on stage performing together, she will see."

"You're right. I can express my love for Hermione through Raoul. Come on, it's getting late. We should head back to our dormitory." He heard the scuffling a feet departing the library, leaving him frozen where he was.

_Did I just hear what I thought I heard? Oh shit, Harry fancies Hermione! _Something roared inside him again, like a flaming, enraged monster erupted at the thought of Harry and Hermione together and before Draco could keep this alien feeling under control, he heard and bang that came a few bookcases in front of him. Dashing to where the noise was located, he stopped cold at unconscious figure of Hermione Granger slumped to ground.

"Stupid girl. Probably banged her head on something," he muttered, ignoring the throbbing feeling in his chest and through out his body, and was about to turn around to leave. But he didn't. He couldn't explain exactly what made him to it, but Draco turned right around, picked Hermione up and carried her to the hospital wing.

* * *

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. Everything seemed blurry at first, but that didn't matter. She could only see one color: white. White, white, white, and more white. There was so much of it that it almost blinded her. After a few minutes her vision cleared. She lifted her head up and looked around; she saws many beds which all happened to be empty at the moment. _I'm in the hospital wing! _she thought, _but why? _She was vaguely aware of something warm around her right hand, but she was distracted by a woman in a white dress bustling toward her. _Madame Pomfrey _her mind told her.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed, "you've been out cold for three days now. Now, are you feeling dizzy or like you can't think straight?"

Hermione looked at her blankly, "Um, I did have a little trouble remembering things when I woke up but I think that's about it."

"That's good, my dear. I have a potion that should fix you right up!" Madame Pomfrey hurried into a back room and came back with a small blue bottle.

"Drink this, dear; it will make you feel better." Hermione downed the bottle in one gulp. _Mmm, tastes like watermelon! _

"Madame Pomfrey," Hermione said, "how did I get here? The last thing I remember was that I was in the library…"

"Mr. Malfoy brought you up. In fact, he has refused to leave your side since he brought you here." The potion Madame Pomfrey gave her worked quickly. Before she had even looked at what was making her hand so warm, she has already analyzed that it was Draco holding it. He had his head on her bed; he was sleeping. Hermione just stared at him in disbelief. _This….this….this…._monster_ brought me here? What in the world, why would a selfish brat like him do such a thing? _It was at that moment that Draco awoke. He took one look at Hermione. She could read his eyes; they were soft with worry and, what was that, love? _It couldn't be, it just can't be. _Draco then seemed to notice that he was holding her hand and practically threw it back at her, his face contorting with disgust. Hermione watched his face change. One minute it was loving, then it was disgusted, and now it was angry. He cast one last angry look at her before fleeing the hospital wing. Hermione just stared after him thinking, _What the hell just happened?_

* * *

We hoped you enjoyed this chapter and sorry to all those Ron fans out there, but we aren't very fond of him. To be frank, we like Harry better and thought in the books, Harry and Hermione would be together, but we were proven wrong. 


End file.
